onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Enstomach
Lily Enstomach, also known as is an anime-only giant who appeared during the Z's Ambition Arc. She is the daughter of Panz Fry. Appearance In her first appearance, Lily wore a viking helmet while attacking the Straw Hat Pirates. After taking it off her hair was shown to be green. She wears circular gold earrings, and a peanut shaped bra with a yellow strap and a red sash around her yellow shorts. She has long socks that go up to her knees and wears brown and yellow boots. Gallery Personality Lily is apparently a very gluttonous giant that would, like her father, steals food from other people. She dearly loves her father as she often spends time bragging about how great of a cook he is, and is also very loyal to him to the point where she recklessly would travel in the New World sea with no more than a glass bottle as her method of transportation. She has a habbit of comically overeacting to things which enlarges her head similar to Keimi's face-fault when overly shocked about something. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Initially, Lily and Luffy were hostile towards each other especially after Lily ate the Straw Hats' food. However, Lily and Luffy later get along well together. Luffy finds her devil fruit ability to be incredibly awe inspiring. The two also share a love for eating delicious foods and gluttony. She confided in Luffy to help rescue her father from the Marines. Panz Fry She seems to have a good relationship with her father, as she spoke very highly of him. Since she was willing to risk her life for her father, it can be assumed that she cares deeply for him. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Lily has tremendous physical strength greater than a normal human. Devil Fruit Lily ate the Mini Mini no Mi, and as such has the ability to change her size at will, from five millimeters to the size of a giant. Due to being born a giant, her strength remains unchanged regardless of her size. Weapons Lily carries with her a giant dinner fork that she uses like a trident. Its size grows along with her but stays approximately spear length. History Past After her father was captured by the Marines and sentenced to imprisonment in Impel Down, Lily set out to rescue him. At one point, while hiding in a Marine warship, she overheard that her father would be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea. She then travelled to that sea in a glass bottle. Z's Ambition Arc Lily's glass bottle then stumbled on the Thousand Sunny. While in miniature size, she ate the Straw Hats' food. When the Straw Hats found her, they tried to catch her. They eventually cornered her and then she turned into her giant size and attempted to crush the Straw Hats. Luffy manages to throw Lily off the ship and after seeing that she can't swim, Sanji saved her from drowning. Trivia *She ate the Mini Mini no mi like the game only character Blyue who is also a giant. *She is also like Blyue, proportioned normally unlike other Oda-style giants who have enlarged features comparative to their body size. *She is the first named female giant and the second to appear in the series, the first was the woman from the Marine Giant Squad. Site Navigation it:Lily Enstomach Category:Giants Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Polearm Wielders